A Dream without You
by slayn-angel
Summary: “You don’t know how much I’d give up for you to feel again Sasuke…” Now there he stood, and he knew she wasn’t lying back then. [SasuSaku] [Oneshot]


Summary: "You don't know how much I'd give up for you to feel again Sasuke…" Now there he stood, and he knew she wasn't lying back then. SasuSaku Oneshot

* * *

**A Dream without You**

**-**

**-**

**-

* * *

**

_Please hurry. Or else it will be too late to say your goodbyes…_

The doors slammed open and the chilly breeze flowed into the warm hospital. A blur of black flew past the occupants of the building and it halted in front of a room, appearing to be Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto and Kakashi stood there, blocking the doors and he clenched his fists and grit his teeth at them, a motion telling them to move. When no movement was shown, he silently whispered.

"Let me in." He glared softly at the two.

"You can't go—" Kakashi started.

"Move out of the way." His breathing was starting to become ragged.

"Sakura-chan said she didn't want—"

"GET OUT OF TE FUCKING WAY!" He roared at them, his eyes swirling red with a sneer placed on his cool façade. He shoved past the two out of fury and reached for the door, but he froze. Suddenly, the door and the room didn't seem so tempting to go into. He could feel that something was definitely wrong.

He gently pushed on the doors, as if he lacked any strength to move them. They softly creaked open and he entered. The first thing that the noticed was the lack of noise; normally there would be some noise of machines in an emergency room, but nothing was there and the room was barren. The lack of the _beep beep _from the heart monitoring machines made his chest tighten and his feet slowly dragged towards the pink haired woman lying motionless on the white sheets.

"Sakura? Sakura are you asleep?"

He could hear Naruto's sobbing behind him and the punch that he left on the wall as he strode away. But Sasuke ignored that; he had more important focuses now. He needed to wake up Sakura.

Come on, wake up…" He slowly started as he leaned down to her level.

* * *

"_Sasuke-kun, I'm leaving now. I don't know if I'll see you again."_

"_Che. Don't be stupid Sakura. Of course I'll see you again." He smirked at her. He still remembered the promise he had made with Naruto when they fought against Gaara. **I'll protect my comrades even if I have to kill you. I'll die protecting them.** Were the words Naruto uttered and all of them had kept it in heart as they reformed team seven._

_His gaze softened as she placed on her ANBU mask. She took it to heart the most after he had returned. _

"_Will you smile for me once Sasuke-kun?" She asked through the mask. He stared at her and his eyes hardened again. He didn't want to give her any hope in that area. Sure, they were teammates, but that didn't mean he wanted to be her lover. _

" _I'll see you later." He decided that it was time to part and turned to leave._

"_You don't know how much I'd give for you to feel again Sasuke-kun…" She uttered through her mask and he spun to ask her what that meant, but she was gone.

* * *

_

He took her hand in his and gently stroked it, alarmed at how cold and limp it was. He placed her hand on his beating heart and he hoped that her hand would become warm again.

"Sakura." He softly started. "You're supposed to flutter your eyes open right now, and say 'Oh Sasuke-kun! You showed up to say goodbye huh?' and then you supposed to smile at me.." He softly whispered as he stroked the hand that he had held to his heart.

"Its like those fairytales you love to tell me about. The hero would whisper to the dying character and as he utters his love, she would wake up and tell him that everything would be alright…Because they love each other, everything _will _turn out alright.." His eyes lowered to her face.

She remained motionless. Not even one flicker of life from her chest.

"You loved me more than any character in any story could have, so why aren't you waking up? Hey, I'll smile for you if you do. I promise." He gulped at himself. He knew that he was just stalling so that his mind could catch up to the situation. Nevertheless, he gently tugged his lips upward to show her something.

Still nothing.

"Maybe I should've loved you too. I never acknowledged you. Ever. And I know how you were feeling." He realized what he said. He had used _were_ instead of _are_.

"No! You are going to wake up!" He almost screamed it out this time, but he managed to keep a normal tone.

"I should've shown you what you meant to me. Just wake up one more time for me will you? Just our last farewells." He whispered at her. When she remained unmoving, he snapped.

"GOD! Wake up one more time! PLEASE! PLEASE _WAKE UP!_ I _need_ to tell you how I feel. I _need _you to tell me you love me too!" He roared at her. His voice softened once again and he whispered "I need to know that you're okay." He let go of her hand it limply fell onto his lap.

"Goodbye Sakura." He swallowed again, trying to numb the feeling in his chest. "I'll love you forever." A few tears escaped his piercing orbs and pooled up in her hand.

A few more trickled down his cheek, prickling his skin as it pooled at his chin and dropped down into her now wet hand.

"You really had to prove me wrong this time huh?" He picked up her hand once again and placed it on her heart.

"_You don't know how much I'd give up for you to feel again Sasuke…"_ Now there he stood, and he knew she wasn't lying back then.

* * *

My first one-shot! I've never read Naruto fanfiction before so I don't know what you guys expect. Actually I'm going to do a story on SasuSaku before I read any because I want to see how much my writing style is changed based on what I read...well, I hope you guys liked it..it was very short and sort of weird..which I just noticed...

but it was supposed to be sad...maybe over time, I'll get better...this WAS my first try..

well, leave a review telling me, the newbie, how I can improve! Because I really want to be a better writer!


End file.
